norman_england_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Man
the races of Man is treated as a single race in the game. Despite this, though, there are a lot of variety of Men in Norman England. And while they are all European, the British Isles at this time held a lot of cultures, but there are five of them to be had in England. The English The English are descendants of the Angles, Saxons, and Jutes; which all collectively are called the Saxons or just Anglo-Saxons. The English conquered the kingdom of Logres from the Welsh, forcing King Arthur II and his brother into exile and forcing the Cymry from the land into the land of Wales. The Anglo-Saxons are typically blonde and brutish. And as you might expect, they speak English. The Normans The Normans are a dark haired people that invaded in 1066 with the Duke of Normandy, William. William the Conqueror. King Harold, however, had superior numbers to fight off the Norman Invaders, but lost to due to not only exhaustion of his troops but an arrow to the eye. William conquered England from that day on, moving the capitol from Winchester Castle to London. Normans are cultured and civilized. The Normans speak Norman French and or Occitan in 1192 A.D. It is William's line, the Plantagenets, that hold the throne of England. The Cymry The People of Wales are called the Cymry. They were forced off their rightful land of Logres and into the lands of Wales in 550 A.D. by the Anglo-Saxons. The Welsh hold a number of kingdoms in Western England including Powys and Cardigan. They speak Welsh or Medieval Brythonic. The Jews With a name like "Jutes" you'd expect that one third of the people of England in 550 A.D. are, in fact, descendants of Judah. Well, this is true, but the Jewish race in this section describes a people descended from the displaced Pharasees, people of Benjamin, Levites, and most especially, the Cathars. Called Ashkenazi jews because they are descended from the Indo-European peoples of Ashkenaz and Togarmah, the Jews are a displaced nation within nations. Unfairly, but probably justly, persecuted by their Israelite cousins the English Christians, the Jews of England find places to live within the towns of London, York, Scarborough, and Coventry. The Jews of England speak Medieval Hebrew and English. The Scottish The Scots are a mix of the Irish, the Picts, and the British Celts who fled to Caledonia to escape the rampaging English. The few Picts left are are considered barbarians, who live in the Highlands "amongst" the Orcs of Humber. All of the Scots speak Scots Gaelic. The Irish The Irish of the "pagan" shore of Eire are a people who have converted to Christianity by Saint Patrick. They were not involved in the "Holy" Crusade against the Saracens in the Holy Land at all. However, a few of the English Pale may have made the journey with King Richard. The people of Eire speak Irish Gaelic and English. The Danes The English Danes were conquered by William the Conqueror. They are mainly found in York, Lincolnshire, and Nottinghamshire. Descended from the Norsemen of Norway, and more recently the defeated peoples of Harald Hardrada's Norwegian invasion force. They speak a form of English that is heavily accented with Danish and Norwegian words. The French The French, under King Philip II Augustus in 1192 are pretty much England's rivals. Not a lot of them would be involved with King Richard's Crusade, as they joined King Philip on his Crusade, but it's possible. Some of them may have given up their country to follow Richard. Any other French will be viewed as enemies. The French speak, well, French. Category:Human Category:Player's Guide Category:Man Category:Races